After the Date
by lilygirl2001
Summary: What if episode 9, “If These Wolves Could Talk,” had ended differently, at least the part pertaining to Luke and Sophia. What if Scott hadn’t tried to stop Luke, and he had succeeded in dragging Sophia into his car and driving off?
1. Chapter 1

Title: After the Date

Author: lilygirl2001

Rating: PG-13 (Just to be on the safe side – it's probably really just PG)

E-mail: ras1387@yahoo.com, irishchix05@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Not matter how much I wish, I won't ever own Wolf Lake.  This fic is entirely my own, I'm just borrowing the characters.

Distribution: If you want to post, please ask permission first.

Summary: What if episode 9, "If These Wolves Could Talk," had ended differently, at least the part pertaining to Luke and Sophia.  What if Scott hadn't tried to stop Luke, and he had succeeded in dragging Sophia into his car and driving off?

A/N:  This is my first fanfiction ever posted (I've written others, but they were all to bad to post).  Please review and let me know if you love it, like it, hate it, etc.  If I don't get any reviews, or all bad ones, I won't update, so if you want me to continue, please review.  Bad reviews are excepted, as long as you're honest.

Let's pretend that after Luke dragged Sophia to his car, he drove off.  All that happened to the Sheriff, John Kanin, the scientist, etc. happened.

Recognition: Thanks to all the people at http://www.soapsite.com/wolf/.  Due to their wonderful summaries, I was able to make this story as accurate as possible (it was where I got the excerpt of the final ep.).  The site is also full of great pics and bios of the characters.  I definitely recommend that you check it out! J

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Where we left off:

Scott and Sophia start to kiss. Luke revs up his car, speeds up to the couple, and squeals to a stop. Luke gets out and approaches them.

Luke: Let's go. (He grabs Sophia's arm and starts to pull her towards his car)

Sophia: What are you doing?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott stared dumbly in shock as Luke pulled Sophia into his car and drove away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!" Sophia repeated.

"You were kissing him," Luke replied.

"Yeah, I think I know what I was doing.  I was there too, ya know," she replied sarcastically.

"You shouldn't be kissing him."

"And why not??  It's my life, I should be able to do what I want!!  Nobody bosses me around!!  Not even you, 'Mr. Son of the Alpha.'  I haven't flipped yet.  Therefore, I'm not forced to follow your stupid hierarchy, like everyone else.  I'm still human."

"Not for long."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Look in the mirror."

Sophia looked in the mirror and realized that her eyes were glowing yellow.  When she looked down at her hands she saw that her fingernails had grown abnormally long and her arms were covered in fur.

"You've been like that since we drove off," Luke told her.

Sophia ignored him and closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm down.  When she felt she was once again in control, her eyes snapped open and she asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know, after I threw you in the car I just kind of took off not paying attention to where I was going."

*sarcastically* "Great!  Well, now after that very informative lecture about how I'm not supposed to be kissing Scott, you can turn around and take me home.  I have to call him and make sure he's all right.  I'd better apologize for you, too, and make sure he doesn't hate me," Sophia said.

"Why? It's not like he tried to stop me from taking you," Luke replied.

"He was in shock!  How often does someone interrupt _your_ dates, take the girl and drive off in his car?" Sophia said, exasperated.

"It doesn't matter.  If he couldn't recover in time to attempt to stop me, he doesn't deserve to be with you.  I could've been a mass murderer or a rapist or something, and if he froze up or was in shock when that happened, then something bad could've happened to you."

"But you weren't!  And the only bad things that happened to me are that you interrupted my date and the fact that we are currently driving around aimlessly!  He must have recognized you from school.  Otherwise I'm sure he would've helped me."

"Well he didn't."

Sophia chose not to respond to that.  Instead she asked "Are you going to take me home??  'Cuz you know, I live in the other direction."

"No, I'm taking us to the woods."

"Why?  I thought you said you didn't know where we were going."

"I didn't, but now I do.  We're going to my special place in the woods.  I go there when I need to think and have some privacy, or to just be alone when things get tough.  And right now I need to think, otherwise I might act rash and do something I'd regret."

"YOU MIGHT **_ACT RASH_**?!?!?!" Sophia exclaimed.  "What do you call ruining my date by interrupting our kiss and abducting me?!?!  A sensible, well-thought out plan to save me from being suffocating with his tongue?!?!"

"There was tongue involved in the kiss?!?!" Luke asked, his, eyes beginning to turn gold.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes!"

"I'm gonna KILL him!!" Luke growled.

"What?!?  Why?"

"He was kissing you!  And he put his tongue in your mouth!!"

"What?  You can go off and have sex with Presley, but I'm forbidden to date or kiss guys?  Please explain how my personal life is any of your business.  And you never answered my previous question, why shouldn't I kiss Scott, or any other guy for that matter!!  And why are you taking me to your 'thinking spot'?  Why couldn't you have taken me home first and then come here??? Hmm????"

"I-" Luke began.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry folks, that's all for now.  I'll try to update ASAP!!  Can't guarantee anything though.  Please review!!!  In your reviews (or e-mails to: ras1387@yahoo.com or irishchix05@yahoo.com) tell me what you want to happen.  And lemme know if you need a beta, I love doing that sort of stuff!!  And, FINALLY, please, PLEASE, **_PLEASE_** let me know if you know of any good Wolf Lake fanfiction sites, k?? THANX!! J


	2. Chapter 2

Title: After the Date

Author: lilygirl2001

Rating: PG-13 (Just to be on the safe side – it's probably really just PG)

E-mail: ras1387@yahoo.com, irishchix05@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: They belong to whoever they belong to.  I have no idea who that is, but it is certainly not me.

Distribution: If you want to post, please ask permission first.

Summary: What if episode 9, "If These Wolves Could Talk," had ended differently, at least the part pertaining to Luke and Sophia.  What if Scott hadn't tried to stop Luke, and he had succeeded in dragging Sophia into his car and driving off?

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever posted (I've written others, but they were all to bad to post).  Please review and let me know if you love it, like it, hate it, etc.  If I don't get any reviews, or all bad ones, I won't update, so if you want me to continue, please review.  Flames are excepted, as long as you're honest.

A/N 2: I've decided to continue my fic due to all the excellent feedback.  I've got 11 reviews and 2 e-mails, all positive.  Here's the second chap.  Keep the reviews comin'!!

Recognition: Thanks to all the people at http://www.soapsite.com/wolf/.  Due to their wonderful summaries, I was able to make this story as accurate as possible.  The site is also full of great pics and bios of the characters.  I definitely recommend that you check it out! J

Explanation: *~* - indicate scene changes

(x) – Scene descriptions

'x' – Thoughts

"x" – Monologue

Let's pretend that after Luke dragged Sophia to his car, he drove off.  All that happened to the Sheriff, John Kanin, the scientist, etc. happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Where we left off:

"What?  You can go off and have sex with Presley, but I'm forbidden to date or kiss guys?  Please explain how my personal life is any of your business.  And you never answered my previous question, why shouldn't I kiss Scott, or any other guy for that matter!!  And why are you taking me to your 'thinking spot'?  Why couldn't you have taken me home first and then come here??? Hmm????"

"I-" Luke began.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(They are still in Luke's car, driving to his 'special' place)

"NO!"  Sophia interrupted.  "You know what?  I'm sick and tired of all your lies, so I don't wanna hear whatever lame excuse you come up with in your defense.  I just want to go home."  She looked out the window and tried to control her breathing, which had become heavy due to her little out-burst.

"Sophia-" Luke began, but she interrupted him again.

"No Luke.  I said I don't wanna hear it."

Luke glanced over at her.  She was still looking out the window.

"Look, I know you're pissed at me right now-" Luke started to say.

"That's an understatement."  Sophia muttered.

He continued as if he hadn't heard her.  "But how 'bout I try to make it up to you?  Just come see the place.  You'll love it, it's really beautiful.  There's a mini lake, and-"

She cut him off again.  "Don't you get it?!?  I don't want to _hear_ about your 'special' place and I don't want to _go_ to your 'special' place.  The only place I _want_ to go is home!"

"Fine!"  Luke exploded.  "I've tried to be nice and civil, but you're just _IMPOSSIBLE_!!!"  He sped up and made a U-turn so fast the tires squealed.  Then they drove into town, at least 25 miles over the speed limit.

Neither said a word for the rest of the trip, but Luke's eyes were glowing an angry yellow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they got to Sophia's house, he barely waited until she shut the car door before speeding off.

'I can't _BELIEVE_ him!!!' Sophia thought as she walked up to her front door.  'He thinks he can control _MY_ life!!  Who does he think he is?!?  My father???  Ugh!'

Suddenly her father came bursting out of the house.

"Sophia!  Are you okay?  Did he hurt you??  I told you that Cates boy was trouble.  I'm gonna have a talk with V about this."  Sheriff Donner said as he came up to inspect his daughter for new scratches, bruises; anything that would prove that Luke had hurt her.

"Dad!  Calm down, okay?  I'm fine.  Why aren't you at the station?  I thought you had to work tonight?"  Sophia asked as she walked with him into the house.

"I was, but when Scott called to say that Luke had grabbed you and drove off in his car in the middle of your date, I came home to see if he brought you here."  The Sheriff explained.

"How is Scott?  He seemed to be in shock when Luke grabbed me."  Sophia asked.

"He sounded fine, a bit shaken up, though.  But I'm more worried about you.  Are you sure you're okay??  Luke didn't hurt you?"  The sheriff asked, his voice filled with concern for Sophia and anger at Luke.

"Yes, dad, I'm _fine_.  I'm just gonna call Scott and go to bed, 'kay?"

"Sure sweetie, goodnight."

"Goodnight dad."  She kissed her father on the cheek and went up to her room to call Scott.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Here's chapter 2!  Chap 3 will be up soon (hopefully!!)!  Next chapter is of the convo between the Sheriff and Vivian, the convo between Scott and Sophia, and what Luke did after he drove away.  Although Luke might not be until Chapter 4, I'm not sure, I haven't decided.  In your reviews could you please let me know if this chap flows with the first and if they still seem like the peeps in the show, or am I too off base.  Also, please let me know what you want to happen, or else I swear I will have Luke die and have Sophia go off and elope with Scott just to spite you!!  And believe me, I AM that evil!!! :)  Bye for now!!  Ciao!!!  Don't forget to review or e-mail (ras1387@yahoo.com or irishchix05@yahoo.com).  Without them I won't continue!!  Bye for real now!! J

A/N2: Sorry it took me so long to get it out, but first there was the shut down of ff.n for about a week and a half, then I still had problems logging in, and then my computer had some sort of breakdown and it wouldn't turn on, but I've finally finished it!!  Hopefully Chapter 3 will be out soon, but if I don't get reviews telling me what people want to happen, I will carry out my threat!!!!!  !Adios!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: After the Date

Author: lilygirl2001

Rating: PG-13 (Just to be on the safe side – it's probably really just PG)

E-mail: ras1387@yahoo.com, irishchix05@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, though I wish they did.

Distribution: If you want to post, please ask permission first.

Summary: What if episode 9, "If These Wolves Could Talk," had ended differently, at least the part pertaining to Luke and Sophia.  What if Scott hadn't tried to stop Luke, and he had succeeded in dragging Sophia into his car and driving off?

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever posted (I've written others, but they were all to bad to post).  Please review and let me know if you love it, like it, hate it, etc.  If I don't get any reviews, or all bad ones, I won't update, so if you want me to continue, please review.  Flames are excepted, as long as you're honest and they're constructive.

A/N 2: Thanks for all the positive feedback!! I got a bunch of reviews plus a whole lot of e-mails! Remember, it's due to your encouragement that I keep writing, here's Chapter 3!!

A/N 3: Just wanted you to know that I'm taking liberties when designing Sophia's room.  They didn't make what it looked like a priority in the show.  *sarcastically* Gee, I wonder why?  Also, that I'm going to assume that it's summer, considering that Sophia and Kit appear to be working during the day when kids are usually in school, and that Sophia's birthday is at the end of May.  I'm going to assume the last one because that way, Sophia just turned 16, I still have a whole year to have her flip, and a lot of animals (wolves included) are born in spring.  Also, she is going to enter her junior year.  I know she's young, but hey, that's how old I'm gonna be when I enter my junior year!  Finally, I don't know a lot about Scott, but I'm trying to make him seem like he did in the series.

Recognition: Thanks to all the people at http://www.soapsite.com/wolf/.  Due to their wonderful summaries, I was able to make this story as accurate as possible.  The site is also full of great pics and bios of the characters.  I definitely recommend that you check it out! J

Explanation: *~* - indicate scene changes

(x) – Scene descriptions

'x' – Thoughts

"x" – Monologue

Let's pretend that after Luke dragged Sophia to his car, he drove off.  All that happened to the Sheriff, John Kanin, the scientist, etc. happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Where we left off: 

"Yes, dad, I'm _fine_.  I'm just gonna call Scott and go to bed, 'kay?"

"Sure sweetie, goodnight."

"Goodnight dad."  She kissed her father on the cheek and went up to her room to call Scott.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sophia entered her room, closed the door, and leaned against it as she shut her eyes and sighed.

'ARGH!  I HATE you, Lucas Cates!  You're ruining my life!  Why do you have to be so…so…YOU!!!'

She sighed again as she got up and walked over to the phone on her desk.  She picked it up and dialed Scott's number.  It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?" asked an older, feminine voice.  Obviously his mother answered.

"Hi; is Scott there?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Sophia; Sophia Donner."

"Yes, one moment please."

In the backround Sophia heard some mumbling, and then Scott's voice.  "Hello?"

"Hey Scott, it's Sophia.  How are you?"

"Are you okay?  I was worried when Luke grabbed you and drove off.  I hope you don't mind that I called your father, but I was afraid Luke'd hurt you or something, and since your dad is the sheriff,…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'm fine.  And no, I'm not mad you told my father; but you didn't answer my question.  How are you??"

"A little shaken up, but fine otherwise.  Are you sure you're okay?  He didn't hurt you?"

Sophia smiled.  "I'm fine.  You know, you sound remarkably like my dad giving me the second degree."

"I'm sorry, it's just," he paused, "I really like you, and I really wanted this date to go well so that I might've had a chance to get a second date with you."

"It's okay, I think it's sweet you care.  And your chances of getting a second date weren't at all affected by what happened.  I'm just glad you weren't hurt or anything."

"Nah, it takes a lot to shake me up.  Plus, I told you when I asked you out that I was willing to risk bodily harm to spend a night with someone as awesome as you."  He paused before speaking again, somewhat hesitantly.  "So, what _are_ my chances of getting a second date?"

"Very good."  She replied, still smiling.

"Okay then.  Would you like to go on a second date with me?"

"I'd love to."

"Okay, how about tomorrow (Saturday)?  I know it's probably too soon to have a second date, but I'm going on vacation for a family reunion on Sunday and we'll be outta town for a week, so it's the only time I could really do anything."

"Sure, but just so you know I have to work that night, so it'd have to be sometime in the afternoon."

"No prob, I still have to pack.  So, you just wanna go see a movie or something?"

"I'd love to see a movie, any preferences?"

"Yea, no chick flicks." he laughed.  "Just joking.  I wouldn't mind seeing a chick flick if I was with you."

'Aw!  How sweet!' Sophia thought.  "Okay, tomorrow I'll call and find out the movies and times and you can call me and we'll work something out?"

"Sure."  There was a pause and Sophia heard some yelling in the back round.  "Okay, I've got to go, my mom's yelling at me to get off the phone.  I'll call you around noon, sound good?"

"Sure, bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up, and Sophia began to get ready to go to bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Matthew Donner watched Sophia go up to her room.  Then, sighing, he sat down in a chair and put a hand over his eyes.

'Why her?  Why can't she just live a normal life?  I'm sorry Marie.  I'm so, so sorry.  I'm trying to raise our little girl to be normal, but there are times that it's just too hard.  And it becomes even harder when _they_ interfere.  Like that Luke Cates, why does it matter to him what Sophia does or who she dates.  He has _no reason_ to go after her dates like he did.'  He sighed again.

He sat in silence until he heard Sophia hang up the phone.  "Sophia, I'm going back to work," he called up to her as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Bye dad," he heard her shout down to him.

"Bye sweetie," he called back.

'Good thing Molly was still at the station and was able to cover for me till I got back.  That gives me time to make an extra stop on my way back to the station.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  I know this chapter is somewhat different then what I said it would be, but, hey, I tried.  Plus, it is the longest of all my chapters.  I was gonna add on to it to add the convo between Matt and Vivian and Luke's thoughts, but I figured that you people would rather have a chapter now and another by Friday, instead of having to wait until Friday for a really, REALLY long chapter.  Please review and tell me what you think.  Things I would like you to include in your review:

1) If you think the story flows

2) What you want to happen

3) Any improvements you think I need

4) Your own personal opinion

Also, I may not have been clear on my threat, and it's my fault, so as of now I won't kill Luke and have Sophia run off with Scott, but I will if I don't get reviews that tell me what you want to happen.  I need to know if you want there to be more conflicts in this fic after this one is solved, how soon should Sophia flip, etc.  So please let me know, 'kay??  Thanx for reading my fic and I hoped you liked it!!  Please review and lemme know what you think! J

A/N2: If I get good feedback, Chapter 4 should be up by Friday!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: After the Date

Author: lilygirl2001

Rating: PG-13 (Just to be on the safe side – it's probably really just PG)

E-mail: ras1387@yahoo.com, irishchix05@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, though I wish they did.

Distribution: If you want to post, please ask permission first.

Summary: What if episode 9, "If These Wolves Could Talk," had ended differently, at least the part pertaining to Luke and Sophia.  What if Scott hadn't tried to stop Luke, and he had succeeded in dragging Sophia into his car and driving off?

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever posted (I've written others, but they were all to bad to post).  Please review and let me know if you love it, like it, hate it, etc.  If I don't get any reviews, or all bad ones, I won't update, so if you want me to continue, please review.  Flames are excepted, as long as you're honest and they're constructive.

A/N 2: There is some mild swearing in this chapter, so be warned (it's not really that bad).  I'm not positive I made myself clear about who Luke was talking to, so before you read it, I just want to clarify that he _is_ talking to himself, but not out loud.  You know that voice in your head??  That's who he's talking to.

Recognition: Thanks to all the people at http://www.soapsite.com/wolf/.  Due to their wonderful summaries, I was able to make this story as accurate as possible.  The site is also full of great pics and bios of the characters.  I definitely recommend that you check it out! J  Also thanx 2 my lil' sis, Amanda, for helping me out w/some wording for this chapter.  I had some trouble with making the Sheriff and Vivian's conversation.

Explanation: *~* - indicate scene changes

(x) – Scene descriptions

'x' – Thoughts

"x" – Monologue

Let's pretend that after Luke dragged Sophia to his car, he drove off.  All that happened to the Sheriff, John Kanin, the scientist, etc. happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Where we left off:

He sat in silence until he heard Sophia hang up the phone.  "Sophia, I'm going back to work," he called up to her as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Bye dad," he heard her shout down to him.

"Bye sweetie," he called back.

'Good thing Molly was still at the station and was able to cover for me till I got back.  That gives me time to make an extra stop on my way back to the station.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Luke drove wildly down random streets, not paying attention to where he was going.  He was to busy thinking about what had happened earlier that night with Sophia to care about where he was going.

'How could she _DO_ this?!?!  How could she go out with _HIM?!?!  That….that…._UNGULATE_!!!  And after I specifically told her I didn't want her to!!  Who does she think she is??'_

'Technically, she's not part of the pack yet, she doesn't have to listen to you,' a voice in his mind told him.

'Yeah, but still.  I don't like him, he seems………….' he trailed off.  'He just rubs me the wrong way.  Besides, she deserves better then him.'

'Who?  You mean you?'

'What?!?!  What are you talking about?!?!'

'Don't lie to me.  I'm you, and you can't hide anything from me,' that annoying voice replied.  'Deep down, we both know what this is truly about.  You're jealous.'

'Of who?!?!  That weak, little ungulate???  That's ridiculous!  Why would I be jealous of _HIM_?!?!  What does he have that I don't???'

'Sophia,' the voice replied.

'What's that supposed to mean???'

'He took her out on an actual date; all you've ever done was flirt with her at the diner and go to raves.  And even then, you ended up ditching her so you could go screw Presley.  When she was with him, she had a good time.  She was never that happy when you took her out, she always ended up leaving early.  Plus, she _kissed_ him.  Willingly.'

Just thinking about that kiss made his blood boil.

The voice continued.  'We both know you were listening in on their conversation.  After all, your windows were _pretty_ _conveniently_ open so you could _just happen_ to overhear what they were saying.  And you know that you heard him telling her that it wasn't a good idea to kiss someone new after eating a multi-ingredient pizza.  But she was the one who reminded him that they both had the same pizza.  Apparently, she _wanted_ him to kiss her.  Face it, you blew every chance she gave you.'

'What the hell are you talking about??  I don't like Sophia Donner!  I mean, yeah, I wouldn't mind screwing her, but still, that doesn't mean I like her!  I want to screw most of the girls that I meet.'

'Yes, but we both know that you're not interested in Sophia just because you want to sleep with her; you want to be the reason she flips.  You want the satisfaction of knowing that _you_ were the one that pushed her over the edge, _you_ were the one that helped her along.  You want _your name_ to be the one that she screams, not Scott's.  You want to be her _first_, her _only_.  You want her for your mate.'

'WHAT?!?!  That's _CRAZY_!!!  I'm only seventeen!!  I'm not worried about picking a mate!!  I'm just trying to help her get used to the idea that she's gonna flip.  She's been showing signs for a couple of weeks.'

'True, but if she was able to put off the change before, what makes you think that she can't put it off again?  She _is_ only half skin-walker, so the need to change might not be as strong.  If she doesn't flip within the year, she never will.'

'You don't know what you're talking about.  She will flip, she _has_ to!!'

'Really?  Why?  Because you want her too?'

'What do you mean by that?  She will; it's in her blood.  Besides, I've been watching her, it shouldn't take her much longer.  I'm just trying to help her get used to the idea that she will eventually have to marry one of us.  Dating humans won't do her any good.'

'Hmmm?  Okay then.  We'll go with your theory for a moment.  And that's all it is, a theory, your speculations.  You have no concrete evidence, she's the first half-breed _ever_.  You have no idea what will happen to her.  Maybe this is just a phase she's going through due to her father's blood.  Anyway, back to the point; say she does flip.  Who says she'll end up marrying in the pack?  Her father didn't.  What if she follows his example and marries a human?  Heck!  Who's to say she'd get married at all!'

'SHUT UP!!!'  That stupid voice was driving him nuts, he couldn't take it anymore.  'Just shut up!  I don't know why I'm even talking to you.  You're just a figment of my imagination.'

'Think what you want.'

'Fine!  I will!  From now on, I'm just going to ignore you and pretend this conversation never happened.'

'You can try, but we both know I brought up some pretty good points.  And if I know you like I do, and I should, considering that we're the same _person_, you're going to mull this over and debate it to death.  Actually, no, scratch that.  You're going to think about this until you realize that your side is losing, and then you're just going to go out, get drunk, and screw some bimbo to help you forget.  After that you'll just avoid the subject completely.'

Luke then realized that he was indeed heading out to the woods to see if there was a party, so he turned his car around.  'No, see, I'm going to go home and go to bed.'

'Yes, but you're only doing this because you want to prove me wrong.'

Luke growled and narrowed his eyes.  'I thought I was going to ignore you.'

'Me too.'

'Okay, fine, I'm going to ignore you.  Starting right now.'

'Go right ahead.'

Damn that voice.  He reached over and turned on the radio and tried to listen to the music so he wouldn't have to think about what that stupid voice had said.  'But what if it was right???  What if Sophia didn't flip??  No, that was crazy.  She would flip.  She had to flip.  And later he would talk to her and convince her that she shouldn't go out with that guy, what's-his-name??  Scott.  Oh yeah, Scott.  Anyway, his name doesn't matter, he just wasn't right for her.  Besides, who wants to go out with a kid named Scott??  What kinda name is that, anyway??  I mean, it's a stupid name.'

Luke continued the rest of the way to his house listening to music, and ignoring the voice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Sheriff Donner was also driving to the Cates house, but with totally different intentions.

He drove up the driveway, parked his car, walked up to the door, and knocked.  He waited for a moment before someone answered.

When Vivian Cates opened the door, she was surprised to Matt standing on the other side of it.  She smiled at him and said, "Hello Matt.  Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you."  He walked in and followed her to her office.  They both sat down and she stared at him expectantly.

He took a deep breath and began.  "V, you and I have known each other a long time.  You know that I have a great deal of respect for you, and I had a great deal of respect for Willard, but your son……." he trailed off.  "Tonight Sophia went out on a date with Scott.  I won't go into details, but they kissed.  Apparently, Luke saw them, drove up in his car, grabbed Sophia, threw her in, and drove away.  Needless to say, Scott was shocked.  When he got home, he called me to tell me what happened.  Luke dropped her off before I came here, so she's home now; and although she didn't go into detail about what happened, she seemed really mad.  I'm assuming that Luke must have done something else to make her that mad."

"Matt, I'm so sorry.  I don't know what could've gotten into him."

"He has no reason to keep interfering in my daughter's life."

"I know, Matt.  And I promise I'll talk to him."

Matt sighed.  "Thanks V, but if he continues to act like this, he won't only be hurting Sophia, but he could end up endangering the pack.  I mean, what if Scott had tried to keep Luke from taking Sophia?  Who's to say he wouldn't of done something stupid, like throw Scott across the street?"  (A/N: *hehe* I couldn't help myself!! J)  I think the fact that Luke is at least 10 times stronger then he looks would be a good reason to suspect something."

Vivian sighed and leaned back in her chair.  "Don't worry Matt.  I'll talk to him as soon as he gets home, and I promise to make sure he's kept under control.  I have no idea why he acted like this."

"Thank you, Vivian.  I hope you'll be able to sort all this out."  He stood up and turned to walk out the door.

"Matt," she called, and he turned to look at her.  "I really am sorry.  I had no idea he would do something like this, and if I did, I would've stopped him."

"I know," he said simply.  Then, he turned and walked out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Luke pulled up into his driveway, he saw the sheriff's car.  "Shit."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hi again!!  Sorry it's so late, but I really did have the first part done Thursday night, and I finished the second part on Sunday, but it was, like 1 am (k, so, technically that's Monday, but I'm feeling guilty, so just pretend with me) and I didn't have the A/N done.  Please review and tell me what you think, especially if this chapter flows with the last one.  You have no idea how much trouble I had writing the Matt and Vivian part.  I just can't write them that well.  I revised what I had, like, one million times, so I'd really appreciate constructive reviews.  Also, please include the following:

1) If you think the story flows

2) What you want to happen

3) Any improvements you think I need

4) Your own personal opinion

A/N2: I think I might be getting writer's block, but I promise to try to update at least once a week.  I'm just letting you know now so you can't blame me later for not updating.  But don't worry, I promise to try!!  K, I think that's it.  At least I hope I didn't miss anything.  Thanx for your review (in advance)!!  J  Bye!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: After the Date

Author: lilygirl2001

Rating: PG-13 (Just to be on the safe side – it's probably really just PG)

E-mail: ras1387@yahoo.com, irishchix05@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, though I wish they did.

Distribution: If you want to post, please ask permission first.

Summary: What if episode 9, "If These Wolves Could Talk," had ended differently, at least the part pertaining to Luke and Sophia.  What if Scott hadn't tried to stop Luke, and he had succeeded in dragging Sophia into his car and driving off?

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever posted (I've written others, but they were all to bad to post).  Please review and let me know if you love it, like it, hate it, etc.  If I don't get any reviews, or all bad ones, I won't update, so if you want me to continue, please review.  Flames are excepted, as long as you're honest and they're constructive.

A/N 2: There is some mild swearing in this chapter, so be warned (it's not really that bad).  Oh, and Luke does talk to himself again.  IMPORTANT A/N @ THE BOTTOM!!!

Recognition: I'm dedicating this chapter to all the other Wolf Lake writers out there.  Please keep on writing!  I love to read your fics!!  Thanks to all the people at http://www.soapsite.com/wolf/.  Due to their wonderful summaries, I was able to make this story as accurate as possible.  The site is also full of great pics and bios of the characters.  I definitely recommend that you check it out! J  

Explanation: *~* - indicate scene changes

(x) – Scene descriptions

'x' – Thoughts

"x" – Monologue

Let's pretend that after Luke dragged Sophia to his car, he drove off.  All that happened to the Sheriff, John Kanin, the scientist, etc. happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Where we left off:

As Luke pulled up into his driveway, he saw the sheriff's car.  "Shit."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the sheriff walked out of the Cates' house, he saw Luke walking towards the door.  All the civility and politeness he displayed for V's sake left him.  He reached out, grabbed Luke's jacket and slammed him against the cruiser.

"I don't know why you did what you did, but if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my daughter's life."  With that said, he shoved Luke out of his way and got in his car and drove back to the station.

Luke began to continue the walk to his front door.  'God!  What's his problem?  Okay, so maybe I deserved some of that, but still, he had no right-' he was cut off.

'To what?  Grab you and tell you off for ruining his daughter's date?'  Damnit, that voice was back again.

'God, what do I have to do to make you go away?!'

'You can't make me go away, I'm part of you.'

'Yea, whatever, just shut up.'

'Fine with me, I want to hear what your mother has to say.'

He stopped as his hand reached out to open the door.  Shit.  He forgot about his mom.  She was going to have a cow!

He took a deep breath and braced himself.  Then, he reached out, opened the door, and stepped in.  He began to quickly walk to the stairs, hoping to put off the lecture until tomorrow, but he heard his mother call to him from the study.

"Luke, could you please come into my office?"

Damn, this was going to be worse then he thought.

He walked into her office and sat down.  His mother looked at him, and sighed.

"Luke, I just don't know what to do with you.  You've been acting more and more reckless ever since we first found out your father was sick.  Why did you interfere with Sophia Donner's date?"

Luke looked around the room and said, "I don't know."

"You don't know?  There has to be more of an explanation then that.  Why did you do it?"

He looked at his mom and said, "I told you, I don't know.  There is no other explaination."

V sighed.  "Luke, I am the new alpha, many people don't like it, but I am.  I have to earn their respect and prove to them that I can be their leader.  And if they find out about this and think that I can't control my own son, then they'll think that I can't control the pack, and that could be dangerous for both of us.  So tell me, why did you do it?"

"Honestly mom, I don't know.  She went out on a date with that ungulate, and that made so mad.  I told her I didn't want her to go with him, but she still did.  And then she let him kiss her!  All I know is that when I saw them kissing, something inside me snapped.  I just got so mad, and suddenly I couldn't control myself.  I drove up, grabbed her, threw her in the car, and drove off."

"And after that?"

"I was driving kind of aimlessly, and then she started yelling at me and we got in a fight.  Finally she told me to take her home, so I did."

"And then?"

"I just drove around for a while, and then I came home."

"So that's it, there was nothing else?"

"No."

V looked at Luke, arched one of her eyebrows, and asked, "So you were jealous?"

"What!"  He quickly exclaimed.  "No!"

"Then why?"

"I told you, I just lost control."

"Because you were jealous." his mother supplied.

"No!  I guess that I just wanted her to get used to the fact that when she flips, she's going to have to stop dating humans and date within the pack.  I'm just trying to save her the trouble of having to break up with him."

His mother looked at him like she didn't believe him, but moved on anyway.  "So she's going to flip?"

"Definitely.  She's been showing signs for a couple of weeks."

There was a pause.  "I guess that's all for now, you can go."

Luke stood up and kissed him mom on the cheek.  "Goodnight."

"Night."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hi again!!  Sorry it's late, but I told you that I promised to _try_ to get at least one chapter out a week.  Besides, I'm only a couple days late.  I had a bit of trouble writing Vivian's character, so I have no idea if it's good or not, so please review and tell me what you think.  Also, please include the following in your reviews:

1) If you think the story flows

2) What you want to happen

3) Any improvements you think I need

4) Your own personal opinion

A/N2: As I said before, I'm dedicating this chapter to all the Wolf Lake writers out there.  I just wanted to say that if you guys stop writing then I have no desire to write because then I have no fics to read.  So, PLEASE! don't stop writing! J Luv ya guyz!!

A/N3: I know by no you guys are getting sick of these, but this is the last one, I promise.  Plus, it's VERY IMPORTANT!!  I was wondering if anyone would want to be my beta.  I don't need one for grammar and spelling, so if you suck at that, don't worry.  I need someone who will read the chapters before I post them and will tell me if they flow good, if I keep the people in character, etc.  Being my beta would give you some benefits.  You get to read all the chapters before everyone else, you get to pelt me relentlessly with e-mails bugging me about how I need to post the next chapter soon, etc.  If you want to become my beta, please e-mail me (addresses listed above) and tell me why I should choose you to be my beta.  Thanx!!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: After the Date

Author: lilygirl2001

Rating: PG-13 (Just to be on the safe side – it's probably really just PG)

E-mail: ras1387@yahoo.com, irishchix05@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, though I wish they did.

Distribution: If you want to post, please ask permission first.

Summary: What if episode 9, "If These Wolves Could Talk," had ended differently, at least the part pertaining to Luke and Sophia.  What if Scott hadn't tried to stop Luke, and he had succeeded in dragging Sophia into his car and driving off?

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever posted (I've written others, but they were all to bad to post).  Please review and let me know if you love it, like it, hate it, etc.  If I don't get any reviews, or all bad ones, I won't update, so if you want me to continue, please review.  Flames are excepted, as long as you're honest and they're constructive.

A/N 2: Hey!  Sorry it's late, but technically it's still on time, considering it's 10:50, but hey, who really cares?  It's up and posted.  Prepare for some s/l interaction in the next chapter!!

Recognition: I'm dedicating this chapter to all the other Wolf Lake writers out there and my new beta, pdjash.  Please keep on writing!  I love to read your fics!!  Thanks to all the people at http://www.soapsite.com/wolf/.  Due to their wonderful summaries, I was able to make this story as accurate as possible.  The site is also full of great pics and bios of the characters.  I definitely recommend that you check it out! J  

Explanation: *~* - indicate scene changes

(x) – Scene descriptions

'x' – Thoughts

"x" – Monologue

Let's pretend that after Luke dragged Sophia to his car, he drove off.  All that happened to the Sheriff, John Kanin, the scientist, etc. happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Where we left off:

His mother looked at him like she didn't believe him, but moved on anyway.  "So she's going to flip?"

"Definitely.  She's been showing signs for a couple of weeks."

There was a pause.  "I guess that's all for now, you can go."

Luke stood up and kissed him mom on the cheek.  "Goodnight."

"Night."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Around noon the next day (A/N: *_finally_* - I wrote 5 chapters about 1 night!!!) at Sophia's house)

Sophia stood in her bathroom, drying her hair.  She had slept in that morning and when she woke up, she hurriedly ate breakfast and showered.

Just then the phone rang.  She ran over to her desk and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sophia, it's Scott.  Did you check the times?"

"Yea, I did.  There's Austin Powers, Signs, Blue Crush, and a bunch of PG movies that I don't think either of us is really interested in seeing."

He laughed. "Yea, so what do you wanna go see?"

"Honestly?  I really don't care.  Have you seen any of the movies?"

"No, you?"

"Nope."

"So you wanna go see Austin Powers (A/N: I don't know if they'd really go see this, but it's the only one I've seen, and I'd kinda like to know what I'm writing about, so I didn't have much of a choice)?"

"Sure.  Actually, the next show's at 1:00, and it's about 1 hour and 40 minutes.  My shift starts at 4:00, so that's perfect," Sophia replied.

"Okay, so I'll meet you there?"

"Yea, how about 10 'till?  That way we have time to get tickets, seats, and snacks if we want to."

"Okay, see you then.  Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Approximately 2:45 – After the movie)

"That was the most hilarious movie I have ever seen," Sophia exclaimed.  "It was really stupid and pointless, but hilarious."

"Yea, I know.  Want me to walk you to work?"

"Sure, I'd like that, but we have to stop at my house first, I have to get my uniform so I can change."

"Okay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Jump to them walking to the diner)

As they were approaching the diner, they continued to talk about themselves so they could learn more about each other.

"So, how old were you when your mother died," Scott asked.

"I was about 2.  She died in a car crash."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I miss her, but it's not as bad as it was when I was little.  Besides, it's kinda nice, just me and my dad."

"Yea.  Well, we're here," Scott said as they walked up to the doors of the diner.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"6 A.M.  That's why I have to go home and pack now, I have to get up really early."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for a week then."

"Yea.  Since we're not gonna see each other for a while, how about a goodbye kiss?"  Scott asked, almost hesitantly.

Sophia smiled at him and began to lean in.  As they were getting closer, Scott pulled away for a second and looked around.

"What?"  Sophia asked.

"Just making sure no one's going to take you away in the middle of this kiss," he replied with a smile on his face.

Sophia laughed and rolled her eyes.  They both began to lean in again, and this time, they kissed.  It was sweeter then the last one, but then again, it was also longer then the last one.

After a couple of moments, they pulled away.

"I'll call you when I'm there," he told her.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you when you come back."

"Bye."

"Bye, I'll call you."

With that Sophia went into the diner and Scott began to walk home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hi again!!  Sorry it's soooooo late, but I was on vacation, and then school started on August 13 – WAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY to soon.  And it's because of school that I won't be able to update as much (I seriously have at least 4 hours of homework a night), plus I was named one of the captains of the dance team, which is a big responsibility and really time consuming.  I'm still gonna try and post once a week, and it will probably be between Sunday-Tuesday, it all depends on how long it takes my beta to edit the chapter.  Anywayz, thanx for reading my fic, I hope you liked it!  Please review and include:

1) If you think the story flows

2) What you want to happen

3) Any improvements you think I need

4) Your own personal opinion

A/N2: As I said before, I'm dedicating this chapter to all the Wolf Lake writers out there.  I just wanted to say that if you guys stop writing then I have no desire to write because then I have no fics to read.  So, PLEASE! don't stop writing! J Luv ya guyz!!  I also want to dedicate this to my new beta, pdjash!!  Thanx gurl, u rock!! J

A/N3: You guys really gotta tell me what you want to happen, espically since I'm getting a mild case of writer's block.  So, please tell me what you want!!  I also wanted to apologize for this being a bad chapter, but it's just a filler, and I have some more 'juicy' (for lack of a better word) stuff coming up, so please just wait.  I'm also gonna try and post another chapter by Tuesday to make up for the long wait.  Thanx for putting up with me and my extremely long and boring A/N's!! J


	7. Chapter 7

Title: After the Date

Author: lilygirl2001

Rating: PG-13 (Just to be on the safe side – its probably really just PG)

E-mail: ras1387@yahoo.com, irishchix05@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, though I wish they did.

Distribution: If you want to post, please ask permission first.

Summary: What if episode 9, "If These Wolves Could Talk," had ended differently, at least the part pertaining to Luke and Sophia.  What if Scott hadn't tried to stop Luke, and he had succeeded in dragging Sophia into his car and driving off?

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever posted (I've written others, but they were all to bad to post).  Please review and let me know if you love it, like it, hate it, etc.  If I don't get any reviews, or all bad ones, I won't update, so if you want me to continue, please review.  Flames are excepted, as long as you're honest and they're constructive.

A/N 2: Hey!  I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's late, but I got really bad writer's block and then not many people reviewed, so it kinda destroyed my confidence, and then school started – don't even get me started on that, trust me.  The amount of homework I get is horrible, it's a miracle I have time to eat and sleep, let alone write.  I promise to try and update every other week, but with my amount of homework, I'm not sure I'll be able to.  But I can promise to never EVER go so long without an update.

Recognition: I'm dedicating this chapter to all the other Wolf Lake writers out there and my new beta, pdjash.  Please keep on writing!  I love to read your fics!!  Thanks to all the people at http://www.soapsite.com/wolf/.  Due to their wonderful summaries, I was able to make this story as accurate as possible.  The site is also full of great pics and bios of the characters.  I definitely recommend that you check it out! J  

Explanation: *~* - indicate scene changes

(x) – Scene descriptions

'x' – Thoughts

"x" – Dialogue

Let's pretend that after Luke dragged Sophia to his car, he drove off.  All that happened to the Sheriff, John Kanin, the scientist, etc. happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Where we left off:

Sophia laughed and rolled her eyes.  They both began to lean in again, and this time, they kissed.  It was sweeter then the last one, but then again, it was also longer then the last one.

After a couple of moments, they pulled away.

"I'll call you when I get there," he told her.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you when you come back."

"Bye."

"Bye, I'll call you."

With that Sophia went into the diner and Scott began to walk home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Luke's POV)

'That did not happen.  She did _not_ just kiss him.  Not after last night.  There is no way she's _that_ stupid.  No.  She's not stupid at all.  She's actually really smart.  She's in the top of our class.  There's no way she'd kiss him.  He's not worthy of her.  He's not worth the stuff below the scum on the bottom of her shoes, whereas she's an angel.  She's a gorgeous, - Wait a minute.  How did I start talking about how hot she is?  Argh!  Stick to the subject, her, date, ungulate.'

Sophia walked into the diner, and said hi to Kit.  "I'm just gonna go get my stuff, I'll be out in a minute to help with the pre-dinner rush."

"Yea, cuz there's such a large one."  Kit replied sarcastically.  "When you come back out I wanna hear all the details of your date."

'Did she just say date?  She went out on a second date with him?!?  Didn't I make it perfectly clear that she couldn't go out with him???'  Before I knew what I was doing, I followed Sophia into the kitchen.

"You went out on a second date with him?!?!  Didn't I make it perfectly clear that you were not supposed to see him?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Sophia's POV)

I walked into the kitchen before to get my order pad and was about to walk out, when Luke stormed in.

"You went out on a second date with him?!?!  Didn't I make it perfectly clear that you were not supposed to see him?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Yes, you made it perfectly clear that you don't like him, but I don't recall ever listening to you.  Or agreeing to never see him again." I said as I walked around him and out of the kitchen.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to work."

"My friends are the only ones out there, and Kit's serving them.  There's no need to rush this little conversation." he retorted.

I wanted to scream.  He's just so frustrating.  "Okay then, let me sum up this entire conversation.  For some unknown, and most likely stupid, reason, you don't want me to date Scott.  And, because you're the son of the alpha and I'm just a little blip on the radar screen, I have to follow His Majesty's, the King of Wolf Lake's, orders.  Well, alright then,  I understand.  Now, Your Highness, will you please let me through?" I replied full of sarcasm.

He stared at me, his eyes flashing, but I wasn't afraid.  I knew he wouldn't hurt me.  I sighed and turned my head and saw Rusty quickly turn his head away.  Hmm. I forgot he was here.

"We both know the reason you shouldn't date him." he told me.

"No, actually, I don't.  Why don't you enlighten me?"

"I TOLD YOU!!  It's because you're going to flip.  You can't be with him.  All you're going to do is put him in danger.  Our kind doesn't take it to great when one of ours dates one of them."

"Well, I'll make you a deal, if I flip, I promise to break up with him.  Until then, however, I may do as a please with whomever I please."  With that, I pushed him out of my way and walked out.

(3rd person POV)

Unknown to Sophia, Luke watched her walk out with flashing eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well, not as long/good as I hoped, but I guess it's not bad for a filler.  Sorry it's soooooo late, but as I said before school started on August 13 – WAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY too soon.  So not only do I have a TON of homework I'm on the dance team and was made captain of the dance team, which is a big responsibility and really time consuming.  I promise to update as often as my schedule allows!  Please review!! J

A/N2: As I said before, I'm dedicating this chapter to all the Wolf Lake writers out there.  I just wanted to say that if you guys stop writing then I have no desire to write because then I have no fics to read.  So, PLEASE! don't stop writing! J Luv ya guyz!!  I also want to dedicate this to my new beta, pdjash!!  Thanx gurl, u rock!! J

A/N3: I just got over a bad case of writers block, so I was wondering, - to help prevent future cases – if, while reviewing, you could tell me what you want to happen.  I'm especially looking for ideas on how to break up Scott and Sophia, I was thinking that maybe they'd break up cuz Luke keeps interrupting them, but I'm not sure how that should go.  I like Scott, so I don't want to make him be a jerk, like having him to cheat on Sophia, or something like that, but I may have to.  Any ideas welcomed! THANX!!! J


	8. AN

Hi!! J

I just wanted to say that I won't be able to update for about 1-2 more weeks because next week I have finals and I really have to study.  Let's just say last year I didn't do to well, and my parents weren't exactly pleased.  I'm trying to prevent that from happening again, because last year I wasn't in too much trouble because I had the "they're my first exams ever" excuse - this year I don't have that.  I promise to try and update ASAP, but I don't know how soon that will be.

Thanx for understanding!! J

~Rae

P.S. I just want to say that when I do post again, I'm just gonna replace this chapter, so it won't show up when it's been updated.  I did this last time and no one knew, so I'm just letting you to start checking in a week or two.


End file.
